


Raspberries

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal, Food Play, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time they've hooked up, but definitely the first time it's involved fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries

**Title:** Raspberries  
 **Pairing:** Darren/Chris  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 3900  
 **Summary:** It's not the first time they've hooked up, but definitely the first time it's involved fruit.  
 **BETA:**[](http://stut-ter.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stut-ter.livejournal.com/) **stut_ter** ,  my fairy godmother and bestie.  
 **Warnings:** Sex. Between sexy men. In sexy ways. 

**AN:**   This was inspired by [](http://punkkitten2113.livejournal.com/profile)[**punkkitten2113**](http://punkkitten2113.livejournal.com/) who wanted something tipsy/flirty/sexy involving Darren, Chris and some Raspberries.  Dedicated to [](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/profile)[**oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/)and my anon commenter, who share a birthday. Happy Birthday Lovlies!

I literally wrote this in one day, so who knows what the quality is. LOL.

 

  
“Somebody’s horny.” 

Chris smiles. Warm hands grip his hips, Darren’s voice is teasing in his ear. Closing his eyes, he grinds his pelvis, rolling to the beat with Darren. He can’t help it, he really  is  horny. 

“What’s it to you?” Chris lets his eyes search the room; the press of tipsy and drunk bodies, his friends and coworkers enjoying the flashing lights and pulsing music filling his trailer. It’s been way too long since he’s hosted Club Chris.

“When was the last time you got laid man?”  Darren’s hands slip forward, around his stomach, pulling him closer. 

“What do you think?” Chris laughs, pushing away from Darren as the song winds down. “I’m gonna go get another drink.” He stumbles when Darren snags his arm, pulling him back in. 

“Remember the rules?” Darren’s breath is hot in his ear, low and promising. Chris bites his lip, darting a look over his shoulder. It’s too dark to really read Darren’s face, to tell if he’s serious. 

“What happens here,” Chris presses against Darren, “Stays here.” 

“Right.” Darren’s eyes are on his lips. Chris shakes his head. It’s been a long time since they’ve let themselves be together like this. He’s been busy and stressed and running on fumes for so long. Chris remembers clearly what it’s like with Darren though, fun and seriously hot. 

“We’ll see.” He teases. The night is long and as turned on and almost desperate as he is, he doesn’t want to rush anything. If things go the way he thinks they might, he wants to draw it out a bit. Chris’s life is often a hectic, non-stop rush, so when he does get a chance to stop for a minute, he tries to make it really,  really  worth it. 

~*~

“Chris, Chris Colfer,” Darren runs his fingers through Chris’s sweat dampened hair, pulling him in close. 

“Darren, Darren Warbler,” Chris retorts, easing back a little, laughing. Darren’s lips miss his when he does this, settling instead to bite the damp skin of his collarbone. Chris has to work to keep his body still, even when he wants to shudder from fingers to toes. The room around him spins and spins, music and dark pressing in on him. 

“C’m on,” Darren licks up to his ear. “You know it’ll be fun.” 

“Darren,” Chris breathes, soft so that only Darren can hear. Over his shoulder he can see Lea nudging Cory and smiling at them. Lazily, he gives them the finger and a wide smile, then pushes Darren away for the second time that night. “Too drunk, we’re both too drunk right now.”  He drops his fingers to Darren’s tiny waist, squeezing hard. “Later.”

“Sweet.” Darren’s goofy smile should be out of place in the context of their thrumming bodies, but ultimately, it’s what seals the promise Chris’s made because it’s so  Darren . 

Oh, this is definitely happening tonight. 

~*~

He wanders away in search of water and food, ready to sober up a bit. The party is starting to wind down, people wandering off in pairs to their own trailers or homes. This cast and crew are family yes, but not in the traditional way. It’s not often said, but true. What happens between them, stays between them. If people knew just how much hooking up and sex happened between these people, the media would have a field day with it. Ryan’s “no sex on set” rule is a joke, quite honestly. So long as they keep it from leaking into their professional lives, everyone is happy to let it slide. 

Chris smiles. Letting it slide, specifically his body against Darren’s, sounds amazing.  

~*~

An hour later there’s almost no one left; the lights turned low enough to cast the trailer in a warm glow, disco ball no longer turning. He lowered the music himself before throwing his body, a little spent and sweat damp, onto the couch.

The contents of his small fridge had turned out to be rather disappointing. All he’d found was some fruit and in the cupboard, croissants. He’d rather enjoyed peeling the soft bread apart, letting the buttery taste linger on his tongue, even when wishing they were filled with chocolate. 

Chris doesn’t buy food like that for a simple reason. Because then he’d eat it. 

He’s finally settled, balancing a bowl of raspberries on his chest. His body is cooling through the damp of his skin as he winds down when Darren thumps heavily onto the other end of the sofa.  Chris watches the line of his neck, his adam’s apple moving. The dark fan of lashes when Darren blinks, slow, then turns a lazy head to smile at him. 

“You sharing?” Darren’s lips are wicked and pink. 

“Sure.” Chris ignores the subtext, leaning forward to hand him a raspberry. Darren leans in, and instead of taking with his hand, nips his teeth around Chris’s fingertips, then slowly sucks it from between them. One hand slides, slow and hard gripping up Chris’s shin where his legs are propped on the sofa, separating them.  Carefully, Darren takes the bowl of raspberries from his hands, setting them on the floor. 

“Oh shit.” Chris breathes, the drops his knees apart, letting Darren slither between them to capture his lips.  He tilts his head back, gripping the damp cotton of Darren’s shirt and moaning into his wet mouth. There’s nothing preliminary or slow about this kiss. It drags and unwinds; Darren’s tongue fucks between his own tingling lips with confidence. In the background Chris hears laughter and shushed conversation, then the slam of the trailer door being shut. He’d care about putting on a show, only he can’t because Darren is all over him, hot and heavy and sinuous movements; he’s seduction and sex smelling and it makes Chris throb everywhere. 

“Mmm,” Darren is licking, fucking  licking  behind Chris’s ear which shouldn’t be so hot but damn it’s been a while. 

“Dare- just, uh,  god ,” Chris tries to get his hands between their bodies, “Wait a sec.” 

Darren moves back, sitting on folded legs. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just,” Chris flails his hand a bit, searching for what he wants to say, “It’s been a while,” He admits. “And you’re right, I’m really fucking horny. But I don’t want to rush.” 

“Oh?” Darren is working hard to keep a smile off of his face; Chris pokes him with his toe, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. 

“Fuck you.” 

“That’s kind of the plan Chris.” Darren grips Chris’s ankle, moving it to the floor, then scrapes his nails up the seam of his jeans, all the way up to his achingly hard, desperate dick.  Chris can feel his eyes rolling back into his head; he lays back against the couch, scooting down and running his hands up Darren’s muscled forearms. Darren’s hands are firm and sure; one cups his cock and rubs down, the other curls around the high side of his thigh, just below his ass and pulls him further, until he’s laying flat.

“Darren,” Chris manages to push out, helpless to the way his body arches into the touch, “I’m-  god !”  

It’s embarrassing, how fast he comes, but when Darren’s mouth presses over his dick, even through his jeans, Chris can’t help it. It rolls from his cock through his hips and pulses under his skin until his ears burn. 

“Damn.” Darren mutters. Muzzily, Chris notes that his hand is now running up his thigh again, only now it’s soothing. He feels like he’s being petted for a second. 

“You just made me come in my pants.” Chris says, disbelievingly. “ In. my. pants. God, how old am I?” 

“Hey,” Darren is laughing, the fucker, “You obviously really needed to get laid. 

“I was hoping for a little nudity, at least.” Chris deadpans, propping himself up and pushing back to make more room for Darren to sit on the sofa. His dick feels slimy, cooling come sticking everywhere. It’s so gross. 

“Oh don’t worry. I’ve got that covered.” Darren frowns comically, “Or should I say,” His eyebrows waggle suggestively; Chris has to roll his eyes because  god , Darren is such a dork, “Uncovered.” 

Chris watches Darren shift so that they’re both leaning against the sides of the couch, only instead of tenting his knees, he slides one leg between Chris’s thigh and the sofa cushions, and then drapes his other so that his foot rests on the floor.  Chris has an idea what might be to come; if he remembers correctly (and god knows, he’s not likely to ever forget), Darren is very playful and unabashed in bed. It’s a combination Chris loves but seldom has managed to find in other lovers. He supposes being such good friends with Darren must help. 

There’s a long pause during which Darren takes his time looking him over. After a bit, Chris starts to squirm uncomfortably under the scrutiny. 

“So,” Sarcasm: always a good choice. “Were you planning to uncover anything, or was that just a tease?” 

“God, you’re so pushy.” Darren smiles with his whole face; Chris kind of really digs it. And the little head bob that goes with it. 

“Uh huh,” Chris wiggles his toes under Darren’s hip, works his own fingers over the sensitive skin of his own neck, “Less talking, more stripping Dare.”  

“So bossy,” Darren sasses, shooting Chris a wink before slowly starting to tease the hem of his t-shirt up. Chris has to bite his lip to keep a straight face when Darren adds a little shimmy. 

“Oh my god,” He covers his mouth, laughing, then leans forward to squeeze Darren’s knee.  “You’re taking forever. Here.” Moving fast, Chris strips off his own shirt, then wiggles out of his tight jeans. He turns the shirt inside out to wipe what’s left of his come off. 

“Wow.” Darren stops, shirt rucked up just far enough to show off his abs- his ridiculously toned abs, still firm and defined even after a summer off. He shakes his head. “DId you really just do that?” 

Chris throws his shirt aside, shrugging, “It’s my trailer, I have more clothes.” 

Darren’s eyes are still wide, slipping over Chris’s naked body, lit with appreciation and desire. 

“Here,” Chris struggles onto his knees so that he can push Darren’s shirt up and over his head impatiently, “I want to see you too.”  Once Darren’s shirt is off,and on the floor, Chris gets to work on his pants, fingers clumsy. He giggles when Darren bats at his hands; he’s definitely more tipsy than he thought. 

Chris lets Darren work on his pants, bracing on hand on the back of the sofa and one under the curve of his shoulder so that he can lean in to bite Darren’s nipple. Under his exploring mouth, Darren’s skin is salty and hot; Darren’s murmured noises of pleasure vibrate through his chest. He’s pushing his pants down -- well trying -- only Chris is in the way. 

“Come here,” Chris sits back and hooks hands under Darren’s knees, manhandling him roughly onto his back and then pulling the pants off.  He’s just starting to mouth at Darren’s knee when he’s stopped, again. 

“Wait, wait,” Darren props himself up, “I have an idea.” 

“Uh huh,” Chris isn’t even listening. Instead he’s letting his eyes appreciate Darren’s body; the incredible definition of his hips and the hot flush of his cock, glimmer of precome slipping out of the slit at the top of the head.  Under his fingers, Darren’s skin is gold warm and stretched tight over his frame; faster than he’d thought possible, Chris is ridiculously hard again and aching everywhere to fuck him. 

“Here,” Darren is smiling again when he brings his hand up from where it’s been groping at the floor. Carefully he maneuvers a raspberry between his teeth. Chris supposes this is meant to be seductive, only the effect is sort of lost when the raspberry practically dissolves from the pressure. 

“Damn,” Darren frowns, “That was supposed to be hot.” 

“Darren,” Warmth and affection flood Chris, “I think that works better with strawberries. They’re firmer.” Darren makes a face which Chris ignores because there’s a bit of raspberry, deep red and tempting, on Darren’s lip. 

“Here, let me help you clean that up.” Chris is surprised at how deep his own voice comes out, but not by the sound of Darren’s gasp when he leans forward and licks Darren’s mouth shamelessly.  “Damn, that tastes good.” Chris pulls away just a hair, eyes on the pink swell of Darren’s full lip. 

“Here then,” Darren shifts, offering Chris his hand and feeding him more raspberries, crushing them so that the juice runs sweet and sticky from the corner of Chris’s mouth and down his chin. “Mmm.” Darren’s tongue is warm on his skin, his lips insistent when they come back to his. “ You taste good.” 

“ Darren .” Chris groans. The sofa is more narrow than he’d like; it makes things a little trickier. Especially when they’re both tipsy and horny; after the third time he nearly unbalances them, Chris pulls back with a sigh. 

“Up.” He slaps Darren’s hip in a friendly, commanding sort of way. 

“Up?”

“Well,” Chris slides down to the floor, trying to pull Darren with him, “Down really.” He tosses the clothes aside, eyeing the bowl of raspberries. 

“Okay,” Darren is nothing if not enthusiastic; he doesn’t hesitate before rolling off of the couch, “But no rug burn.” He pulls the throw that was draped across the back of the couch with him. Chris lets him work on spreading it, choosing to focus his attention on biting every available surface of Darren’s upper body, including his shoulder blades and ribs and the gorgeous dimples just above the fine, sweet swell of his ass. 

Once the blanket is in some semblance of order (and really, right now, Chris could give a fuck because, well, all he want  is  to fuck), he pushes Darren down onto his back, swinging his leg over to straddle him. Darren’s hand gripping his bicep is sticky with leftover raspberry juice; he tugs Chris down until he’s close enough to lick, sucking the red stains off slowly. 

“No marks.” Chris warns, voice thready and broken. Darren’s cock is hard and hot against the crack of his ass. Darren bites just to spite him; Chris retaliates by grinding against it until Darren’s moans are broken and weak, then pulls himself back up. 

“Oh fuck you Chris Colfer.” Darren manages, fingers digging into his hips, a sharp counterpoint to the sweet pleasure of his mouth on Chris’s skin. 

“That’s the plan.” Chris smiles wickedly. 

“What are you doing?” Darren watches Chris carefully when he grabs a handful of raspberries from the bowl, not bothering to treat them gently; juice runs between his fingers and down the knob of his wrist. He catches the trail with his tongue, licking deliberately while Darren watches, then drags his hand, pulped berries smearing across Darren’s chest and down his torso. 

“Oops.” 

“Yeah?” It’s Darren’s turn to sound breathless. Chris doesn’t bother to be gentle when he starts to clean him up, using his teeth and tongue hard against Darren. His moan is broken, hips surging up to seek Chris’s skin.  Chris tilts his head up, pausing at Darren’s navel to smile, then holds his fingers up to Darren’s mouth, pushing them in. He sucks obediently, removing bits of berry but leaving them red stained and tingling.  

Chris shuffles down, teasing licks over the base of Darren’s cock. He reaches blindly for more fruit, intending to slip it back into Darren’s mouth. Only he’s distracted when Darren juts his hips up with more force and grinds out, 

“Fuck Chris, just do it.” 

“Darren-” Chris props himself up to chastise him, realizing too late that he’s propped on the hand full of raspberries. Darren’s eyes, hazel honey and huge in the dim light, widen with shock. 

“Well then.” Chris sits back, examining the mess he’s made. “Sorry about that.” He aims for flip, feeling the smirk bloom on his face, shrugging innocently before bending back down to spread Darren’s thighs. 

“Holy motherfucking Jesus fuck  Chris .” Darren moans when Chris licks him, ass to balls, collecting juice that’s dripping onto the blanket.  He doesn’t bother to reply; instead uses his thumbs to spread Darren’s cheeks wider.  Darren’s skin under his lips is hot and damp and fuck he smells so fucking good, a mix of sweat and man and raspberries. 

Chris mouths at Darren’s hole, licking up just under his balls to suck hard at his perineum, smiling at the litany of curses this elicits, before working his way back down. When he pulls back to look, enjoying the flicker and clench of Darren’s beautiful, fuckable asshole, Darren stops swearing long enough to use his own hands and spread himself open for Chris, 

“Chris, for the love of god, please don’t stop.” 

“No,” Chris whispers, mouth sealing against Darren’s most secret spaces.  Slow and steady, he uses his tongue, then fingers, slick with juice and spit, around and around until they’re slipping in. Darren opens beautifully for him, gasping and twitching and shuddering and each movement and breath seems to jolt through Chris. Aching pleasure settles and curls in his balls, deep at the base of his spine and his head spins as the taste of Darren’s body saturates his mouth.  

“Shit, don’t stop,” Darren begs, then pushes at Chris’s head, “No, no do. I’m gonna come soon if you don’t.” 

“Make up your mind.” Chris pulls away, wiping spit off of his chin; he lets Darren pull him up and melts into the kiss he gives, body swaying into the gravity of Darren’s. 

“You’re amazing,” Darren breathes out when Chris buries his face in the crook of Darren’s neck, panting and shaking, “Incredible, god your  mouth- ”

“Great,” Chris interrupts, grinding down against Darren’s hip, “I’m awesome, blah blah.” He licks Darren’s lower lip then pulls away,  “Tell me how great I am later, please just fuck me now.” 

Darren’s ribs shake under him when he laughs, “No way, you’re fucking me.”

“Huh?” Chris pulls away from where he’s been teasing Darren’s earlobe, squinting at him. “Come on Darren, please?” He’s apparently not above begging. Interesting.

“But I fucked you last time,” Darren pouts, “It’s my turn.” 

“We take turns now?” Chris asks, incredulous. 

“Okay,” Darren rolls Chris onto his side, propping his body up. “I have three good reasons why you need to fuck me.” 

Chris quirks an eyebrow, waiting. 

“One, like I said, I fucked you last time. Two, you’ve already gotten off, so it’ll definitely last longer if you do it.” Darren pauses to grab Chris’s hand, sliding it deliberately over his stomach and cock then down to press them to his clenching hole, where he’s spit slick and throbbing. Chris groans and bites his lip, letting the tip of his finger breach into the hot give. 

“And, oh- three. I’m already part way there.” 

“You make,” Chris lets out a shaky exhale, “A convincing argument.” 

“I really do.” Darren rolls his hips, forcing a little more of his finger in. “Now go get some lube and fuck me already.” 

Chris laughs, pulling his finger away, “You can’t boss me around.”  He winks, the turns to search for a condom. 

“Why not?” Darren whines, rolling onto his hands and knees without being prompted. “You boss me around all the time.” 

“Well yeah.” Chris is kneeling behind him; Darren promptly drops the subject when Chris slips one finger in; he swallows down a moan. “Fuck Darren.” His free hand kneads one of Darren’s asscheeks, eyes trained where his finger is sinking in. “You’re so fucking hungry for it.” 

“Shut up and finger me.” Darren moans and so Chris does, using his thumb to ease the edges of his hole when he slides another finger in. 

They were both sweaty before, bodies flushed from dancing and the press of warm bodies in a small space, but it’s nothing like this. Chris can feel moisture beading along his hair and sliding down his back. When he drapes himself over Darren’s bowed back, licking all the way up his spine, he can taste it, the sweat salt soaking through Darren’s skin. Then he’s three fingers in, faster than he’d thought possible, just letting Darren fuck himself down onto them. 

Around him, Darren is hot, hole spasming and gripping and it’s so  intense , Chris’s eyes water and his whole body throbs and his dick aches and even his teeth tingle. 

“Okay, please tell me you’re ready.” Chris begs, fingers of his free hand digging bruises into Darren’s hip. 

“Yesyesyes,” Darren chants, wrecked and begging. 

“Oh holy-” Chris cries out once he starts sinking in. He bites his own lip, hard, trying to slow down, easing into Darren. “You’re so- fuck, you’re so fucking tight. Are you okay?” His hand is shaking when he presses it gently between Darren’s shoulder blades. 

“Uh huh.” Darren whimpers, he fucking  whimpers , then pushes back and it’s all white hot pleasure roiling up through Chris’s spine. It goes up and presses through his fingers, Chris’s toes curl into the carpet when he starts to move, rocking slow, rocking and rocking and ignoring the sweat that slides down his face. He closes his eyes against the sting and lets all of his senses flood with Darren. His panted, broken breathing and the smell of him that is heavy in the air with the sweet linger of crushed raspberries, and more than anything the way it feels, when Chris slides into him, over and over and a little sharper and harder until Darren is crying out in staccato beats of pleasure. 

“Chris.” Darren moans so loud, so, so loud and that’s when Chris  looses  it, gripping Darren’s hipbones and fucking into him  hard . His knees hurt and his hands are slipping against Darren’s sweaty skin but it’s  just. so. good . So he keeps going, doesn’t stop even when Darren’s practically sobbing, hands clenched into fists against the carpet so that his knuckles stand out white. He can see Darren’s arms shaking, and when he collapses onto his elbows,   
Chris grabs him, pulling his ass back onto his cock. And then he can’t stop anything because Darren is crying out, clenching hard and fast around him, all around him until he’s coming too and they’re both just fucking  in  it, throbbing and shaking all over, in and around one another. 

Some time later, when Chris can actually breathe properly, he rolls off of Darren where they’ve collapsed together, flopping onto his back with a thump. 

“Damn Chris,” Darren rasps, “You should not get laid for a while again, ‘cause  fuck  that was so hot.” 

Chris slaps weakly at him with the back of his hand, smiling. “Shut up.” He lets his hand rest, fingers curled up, warm against Darren’s still heaving stomach. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” He rolls over, head pillowed on his own folded arm, skimming fingers over Darren’s smooth skin. 

“Only in good ways.” Darren jokes, and when he turns to smile at Chris, his face is open and unguarded; he looks about as relaxed as Chris feels, which is pretty incredible. Their lives just work that way -- they both know what it is to go and go and go without stopping. 

Chris leans in, kisses Darren carefully, eyes open. Sometimes, he thinks, it’s really nice to have some place to stop and linger for a moment.     
  



End file.
